walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
From The Gallows
"From The Gallows", retitled "Episode 15", is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. It was released on May 30th, 2017 for PC via Steam and the Telltale Store, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, iOS, and Android worldwide. Summary Javier and the others are faced with great sacrifices to salvage what remains. Plot In a flashback, Javier, David, and Salvador are playing dominoes. David wins, and has Javier and Salvador pay him $10 each. When Javier picks up Salvador's wallet, he notices a folded piece of paper inside. He curiously takes it out and examines what is written on it. David snatches the paper to read himself, then they both confront Salvador on why he did not tell his family about him having cancer. Salvador admits he didn't want to tell his family about his condition. David asks him about potential treatment, but he has already turned it down. Javier can team up with David on this, or admit that they have no claim on his life and that he is free to do anything he wants. As David rushes to the other room in anger, Salvador tells Javier that they need to look out for each other and be brothers, and that legacy is everything someone leaves behind after he's dead. Javier can either promise that he will look out for him or refuse to make such a promise. The game returns to the present, where Richmond is thrown into chaos due to a breach in their walls. Javier runs to the van and finds it empty and searches for Kate. He finds David, Gabe, Clem and the others, with Kate missing. David sees a walker resembling Kate approach. Overcome with shock, David gets attacked by the walker. The real Kate comes and kills the walker. Clem, Gabe, Javi, Kate and David go into a building. Inside, there are Richmond survivors. Kate expresses that she feels guilty for what happened to the people of Richmond, since her van struck the wall and caused walkers to come. They walk into a room and find Eleanor treating a patient named Fern. Depending on the players choices, her husband Rufus will be there as well if you chose to spare him in "Ties That Bind - Part 1". Fern says she lost her daughter in all the chaos and that Rufus got bitten. After Kate offers to help Fern, the latter points a gun at Javi, accusing him of being responsible for the chaos, whether you shot Joan or not. As Javier tries to convince Fern to put the gun down, Kate stands in front of the gun, taking the blame for the chaos and Fern's daughter's death. As Fern considers lowering the gun, David runs forward, takes the gun, breaks Fern's arm, shoots Rufus in the head if you had spared him previously''' and almost kills Fern before Gabe stops him. Everyone is shocked by this, and they start walking away from him. David admits he's alone on this and goes on the roof, angry. Shortly after Javi finds David on the roof of the building standing on the ledge. Javier can either stand with him or just stay as he was. David tries to make him understand how he views the world. While sharing his ideology, Javier can either scold him for his actions or admit that he is only trying to do his best for the people he loves. David (and Javi if you chose to stand with him) get off the ledge. Kate then runs in, others following shortly afterwards. Along with them is Tripp/Ava (depends on your choice in "Thicker Than Water"). Javier makes peace with the person you didn't choose to be spared. If you saved Tripp and killed Conrad in the tunnels, Tripp would mention that he would do the same thing if someone threatened his family. Everyone decides to leave the building to retrieve a vehicle nearby. Along the way, they find a crashed helicopter and use its blades to get across a hole in the bridge. Unfortunately, Ava dies on the way to the helicopter or Tripp dies after Javi uses it's blade, which breaks afterwards. After that, others find the vehicles in a crowd of walkers. Javi covers himself in walker guts to turn on a generator for a distraction. As they regroup in a garage, an argument ensues. David wants to take everyone and return to their old home, however Kate wants to go back and help the people in Richmond. Gabe sides with David, and everyone else sides with Kate. Kate flips off David and officially dumps him after she tells him that they are not his soldiers. Depending on your relationship with Kate, she can either proceed to invite you to come with her and kiss you, or say that she can't believed she loved either of you. Either response enrages David to the point of him attacking Javier, regardless if you denied the relationship or not. During the fight, Javier can either fight David, resulting in David overpowering him using a wrench, or admit that he loves him no matter what, which even enrages him more. After fighting him or admitting your love three times, he begins choking Javier, threatening to kill him. Clementine either shoots David in the shoulder or holds him at gunpoint to defuse the situation, depending if you shot Kenny or looked away in Season 2. They retreat to the garage as more and more walkers are attracted to the noise during the fight. David, however, takes Gabriel and drives off. Javier is forced to make a decision - go after Gabriel and David or stay with Kate to try and save Richmond. Clementine, depending on your choices during her flashbacks throughout the season, can either go with Kate, Gabe, follow Javier's lead, or go where Javier doesn't choose. The endings vary from here: '''ENDING 1: '''Javi and Clem go after Gabe and David together. Javi and Clem go on the motorcycle and eventually find their car, with both Gabe and David inside and alive. Javi tells Clem to kill walkers from the David's side while he does the same from Gabe's. They manage to save both of them. After talking to David, David decides to part ways with everyone since he can't change. Javi can chose to convince him to go back (depeding on your relationship with David, he says that he won't do it (he comes back later anyway) or disagrees, (resulitng in the keep walking choice) or to keep walking, leaving David's fate unknown. Others go back to Richmond, where they meet Jesus. With the help of Gabe, Javi pushes the button on the top of the gate to open it. After that Javi, Clem and Gabe start looking for Kate, eventually finding her as walker. Javi can choose to shoot her or leave her as walker. If Javi convinced David to come back, he is seen after that. After 3 days, Javi and Gabe talk about Kate, David and Mariana. Judging from the dialog, David is still alive and in Richmond again, but refuses to talk to Javi and Gabe. (if convinced to come back). '''ENDING 2: Javi and Clem help Kate save Richmond together. Javi and Clem shoot walkers with guns while Kate drives a bulldozer. On the way to the gate they encounter Jesus. Javi jumps into the busket of the bulldozer and is lifted up to the top of the gate, where he presses the button and opens the gate. After that Jesus' group decides to get walkers which managed to get inside into 1 large group and lead them out, while Javi's group decides to plug to breach to stop more walkers from entering. When Javi's gun is out of ammo he changes positions with Kate and uses the truck from "Thicker Than Water" to plug the breach. They meet Jesus after that and Kate stays behind, while Javi and Clem go after Gabe and David. They discover their car overrun, David dead and Gabe nearby, bitten on the wrist. While they say goodbye to him, Gabe gives Clem his cards to teach AJ euchre and then depeding on the endings of season 2, Clem kisses Gabe (if you went with Jane), hugges him twice (if you went with Kenny), holds his hand and tells him to be strong for whatever comes next (if you went alone) or says that him dying is wrong and that he deserved better (if you went to Wellington). Javi then has the choice to give the gun to Gabe so he can kill himself or Javi can shoot Gabe himself. After 3 days, Javi and Kate talk about Gabe and Mariana and depeding on your decision in "Thicker Than Water", Javi gets in the relationship with Kate or rejects her (if you shared the feelings) OR Javi agrees or disagrees to distance himself from Kate (if you rejected her feelings). ENDING 3: Javi goes after Gabe and David while Clem helps Kate save Richmond. Javi alone goes on the motorcycle, leaving Clem and Kate behind. He manages to find their car, but since he is alone, he manages only to kill walkers on Gabe's side, which results in David being bitten on the neck. After saying goodbye to David, Javi gives his gun to Gabe and he shoots David in the head. He and Gabe then return to Richmond, where they meet Jesus. Javi then opens the gate with Gabe's help. They then meet up with Clem and she informs them that she lost sight of Kate. Nobody is able to find her, making Kate's fate unknown, but for the characters she is presumed dead. The game jumps 3 days forward and Javi talks with Gabe about Kate, David and Mariana. ENDING 4: Javi helps Kate save Richmond while Clem goes after Gabe and David. Clem takes the motorcycle and leaves Javi and Kate behind. While shooting the walkers, Javi and Kate meet Jesus. Javi jumps into the busket of the bulldozer and is able to open the gate. After that they decide to plug the breach, so no more walkers can get inside. Javi's gun runs out of bullets, so Javi changes positions with Kate and then plugs the breach with the truck from "Thicker Than Water". After talking with Jesus for a bit, Clem comes back with slightly injured, non-bitten Gabe and informs them of David's death. Javi and Kate then go on the place where he died. They found his body and Kate takes his dog tags. She explains why and then with the help of Javi buries them. Javi can say some last words to David's "grave" and Kate leaves her wedding ring on said "grave". After 3 days Javi and Kate talk about David. Depeding on your decision in "Thicker Than Water", Javi gets in the relationship with Kate or rejects her (if you shared the feelings) OR Javi agrees or disagrees to distance himself from Kate (if you rejected her feelings). The next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's choices: If Conrad is alive, Javi talks with him about the book he is reading. He mentions Francine recommended it to him, and is ashamed he said he didn't like it. He jokingly says not to tell Francine about it to Javier. After this, Javier proceeds to talk to Jesus. If you choose 'I like you, Jesus', they proceed to flirt, and then they discuss Richmond. Jesus says that Javier is capable enough to lead the community, and that change is in the air here. Javier can either choose to step up, or decide to leave. If you decide to leave, Jesus will at least ask you to stay until the mess is sorted out. If Gabe is alive, he thanks Jesus for saving his life. If Lingard is alive, he tells Javi and Clem the location of AJ. After that Javi chats with Clem while giving her a haircut.If Gabe is alive, she says that she will miss him. After that he can choose to tell her to leave AJ alone if he's happy or take him back to Richmond. After saying goodbye to Javi and survivors of Garcia family, she leaves Richmond. After credits shows a scene of Clem going from the train tunnel from "Ties That Bind - Part 2", while killing walkers. She says that she will find AJ, and the text "Clementine's story will continue..." shows up, hinting a new season or DLC. In-Game Decisions Did you stand with David on the ledge? * 93.1% '''of players stepped up to help David. * 6.9% of players dissapointed David when they didn't stand with him. '''What did you say to David about Kate? * 54.8% '''of players confessed their love for Kate. * 28.9% of players came clean about their relationship with Kate. * 15% of players denied having a relationship with Kate, but David didn't believe them. * 1.6% of players said nothing. '''Did you fight David back? * 61.6% '''of players showed their love for David even as he took his anger out on them. * 38.4% of players fought back David. '''Did you go after Gabe or with Kate? * 59.6% '''of players went with Kate and sealed the Richmond breach. * 40.4% of players went chasing after David and Gabe. '''Did Clementine come along with you? * After the fight with David, Clementine followed her own plan, splitting up with '52.1% '''of players. * After the fight with David, Clementine teamed up with 47.9% of players. Credits *Javier García *Clementine *Kate García *Gabriel García *Eleanor *David García *Paul Monroe *Fern *Tripp ''(Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant, Alive or Photograph) *Ava (Determinant) *Paul Lingard (Determinant, Alive or Photograph) *Rufus (Determinant) *Mariana Garcia (Photograph) *Francine (Photograph) *Badger (Photograph) *Max (Photograph, Determinant) *Joan (Photograph, Determinant) *Clint (Photograph, Determinant) *Salvador García (Flashback) *The New Frontier Deaths *Rufus (If spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1") *Ida (Confirmed Fate, Off-Screen) *Tripp (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Ava (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Gabriel García (Determinant) *David García (Determinant) *Kate García (Alive and Zombified; Determinant) *At least 1 unnamed New Frontier guard *Numerous members of the New Frontier Impacts Season 2 *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead. (If you stayed with Kenny) *Clementine will have a scar/wound on her right cheek. (If you stayed at Wellington) *Clementine will have AJ Inked on her right hand. (If you stayed with Jane) *Clementine will have a missing left ring-finger. (If you went alone) *If Clementine shot Kenny while he is trying to stab Jane, then she will shoot David's left shoulder when he attacks Javier in order to stop the fighting between the two. If Clementine didn't shoot Kenny and let him kill Jane, then Clementine will hold David at gunpoint, slowly letting him get off of Javier. *If Gabe dies, how Clementine says goodbye to him will depend on who she was with at the end of this season. If she was with Kenny, she hugs him twice. If she was at Wellington, she tells him that he didn't deserve this. If she was with Jane, she kisses him. If she went off alone, she holds his hand and tells him to be brave "for what comes next". Season 3 *Conrad will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 2" and did not die in "Above The Law" and "Thicker Than Water". **If Kate runs over Conrad in Thicker Than Water, Javier has the option to tell her that. *Tripp/Ava will appear in this episode depending on who Javier didn't choose to be spared in "Thicker Than Water". *Gabe will be covered in Clint's blood if Javier took the deal. *Eleanor's conversation with Javier and her reasons for betraying him will be very depending on whether or not Tripp, Conrad and/or Paul Lingard are dead. **If both Tripp and Conrad are dead, Eleanor will depressingly note that she is the only one left from Prescott. *Rufus will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 1". *If Javier took Conrad's offer in "Ties That Bind - Part 2", Clementine will say Javier owes her for choosing to side with him when they are up in the water tower. *If Javier confessed his feelings with Kate, she will kiss Javier in front of David, and they hold hands, angering David to a boiling point where he begins to beat down Javier in utmost frustration and anger. If Javier rejects her, she will angrily say how she could love both David and Javier, where he also begins to beat down Javier, despite denying anything between him and Kate. **It also changes when meeting Kate, she will either hug Javier or greet him awkwardly depending whether he accepted or rejected Kate's romance. *When Javier is given the choice to help Kate save Richmond or go after David and Gabe, depending on Clementine's decisions made in the flashbacks in "Ties That Bind - Part 2" and "Above The Law", Clem's path will differ, either choosing to go wherever Javier goes, go after David and Gabe, help Kate save Richmond or choosing whatever Javier doesn't choose in order to have everything covered: **Clementine will follow Javi's lead if she's loyal (If Clementine accepted Ava's offer and injected AJ) or bold (If Clementine accepted Ava's offer, injected AJ and spat in David's face) **Clementine will go after Gabe if she's understanding (If Clementine accepted Ava's offer and did not inject AJ) or forgiving (If Clementine rejected Ava's offer and did not inject AJ) **Clementine will go with Kate if she's cold (If Clementine rejected Ava's offer, injected AJ and spat in David's face) or just (If you accept Ava's offer, obey them with AJ and spit in David's face) **Clementine will go wherever Javi doesn't if she's levelheaded (If Clementine rejected Ava's offer and injected AJ) or honest (If Clementine rejected Ava's offer, did not inject AJ and spat in David's face) *Paul Lingard will appear in this episode if he was spared in "Thicker Than Water". *Depending on if Badger was killed by Javier in "Above The Law", Jesus will mention how initially he was skeptical of Javi's good willed personality, but after he saved Richmond he regained his trust in him. Alternatively if Badger wasn't killed by Javier then he will say he knew Javi was a good guy from the start of meeting him. *Whoever died throughout the season will appear on the memorial wall at the end of the episode. Promotional Poster Videos Trailers The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Season Finale - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Ida. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Rufus. (If spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1") *Last appearance of Tripp. (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Last appearance of Ava. (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Last appearance of David García. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Gabriel Garcia. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Kate Garcia. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Salvador García. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Mariana García. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Francine. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Badger. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Max. (Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Conrad (Photograph, Determinant) '' *Last appearance of Paul Lingard. ''(Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Joan. (Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Clint. (Photograph, Determinant) *This is the first episode since "No Time Left" where you can't play as Clementine. *This is the first time a new season is being mentioned at the end of an episode. *This episode has a total of four endings, the second most before "No Going Back". *The book Conrad reads in this episode is Lonesome Dove by Larry McCurty. *This episode, like "Long Road Ahead" with Duck, has a secret non-canon death sequence. If the player chooses go to save Gabriel and David, and fails to kill the final walker, Javier will be bitten on the neck, but Gabriel kicks it off. Javier and Gabriel talk and share their final words, where Gabriel tells Javier that David died, and Javier will tell Gabriel to find Kate and help her save Richmond. Javier will then die of blood loss, and the Game Over screen will appear, allowing the player to restart. **There is another one when Javier has to turn the generator on, in which a walker will start talking to Javier about a Telltale employee called Grady Standard while two other walkers dance in the background, similar to the Randy Tudor easter eggs, and Javier will get bit on the neck despite no walkers biting him. This will result in a game over. * The baseball team Javi says he would teach AJ and Clementine about is a real-life baseball team, the Arizona Diamondbacks. Goofs/Errors/Animating Mistakes * Albeit rarely, in the flashback scene at the start of the episode, Salvador's mouth and face will not animate and sync up to his talking. * Even if Tripp dies in 'Thicker than Water,' he will still appear for a brief second once everyone makes it onto the highway. * If Conrad is run over by Kate in the previous episode, and Javier tells her of his fate, several graphical glitches occur. The camera will move out of position, Javier's model will briefly stiffen, and Kate's character will briefly assume the default 'T' pose with somewhat crossed arms before going straight, as if she had just hugged Javier. In the next scene, Javier's bat will clip through him and Kate, despite the fact that he was not holding it in the previous scene, and as Kate says "It was an accident!", her eyes will flicker and appear to be crossed. After the scene is finished, everything returns to normal. * Many of Fern's facial animations appear to be unimplemented, as she expresses no emotion to having her arm broken or talking about her dead daughter. Her lips do not move whilst crying out in pain, either. While this was fixed in a later patch, it should also be noted that Fern's subtitle colour changed from white to turquoise. * Eleanor's outcry when Tripp is executed in episode 4 is reused again, after David breaks Fern's arm. * If Rufus was killed in the first episode, after Fern's arm is broken, Gabe will still make a comment about the deceased Rufus, despite him not being there. * If Javier chops Rufus arm off, his mouth animation seems to sync poorly with his agonized screams. * After David tosses the gun away, it seems to appear in varying distances to and away from under a table in each shot the camera returns to it. In a first shot, the gun is right next to a table leg. In a second shot, the gun is directly in the middle of two table legs, and by the third shot, it's completely ahead of the table. * In one shot David wavers a gun to his side, but when there's a shot of Kate asking him why's he pointing at them, the shot switches to David already having raised up the gun and looking at it. * During the entire scene after David breaks Fern's arm, there's a brief but continuous loop of Fern crying in the background. * If Javier is forced to put down a zombified Kate, once he fires the gun and screams, none of the walkers are attracted to the sound. **Sometimes during this scene, the gunshot sound effect does not sync up with the animation. * A few lines by the characters don't match with the subtitles. * A few lines by the characters cut off abruptly before they are fully spoken. * There aren't many walkers around the generator when Javier draws close to it. But after the third cutscene, the generator is suddenly surrounded by walkers. * After the second cutscene at the generator, a walker may spawn behind you, killing you instantly, but only if you choose to walk at the right side. * There are numerous identical sets of walkers standing right next to each other in the crowded background during the stealth generator mission. * As David and Gabe take off in the truck, one of the walkers that follows after them is actually 2-dimensional, and can be fairly transparent depending on which system the game is played on. * If Clem decides to help Kate in Richmond and Javier goes after Gabe and David, when Javier returns to Richmond, searching for Kate, there's a severe glitch with one of Jesus' horseman, repositioning the horse out of the shot and literally dragging it to another position. * In the ending(s), after the pictures are placed on the wall, various shots will have them inexplicably rearranged in different places. * At the memorial wall is Mariana's stuffed animal that she had left at the Garcia home years ago (as seen in the flashback of "Above The Law"). It is unknown how it got there. * If Kate survives and is talking to Javi inside the church, she's the first to walk but stops for some reason. Next shot immediately shows her ahead as though she had been walking all along. * In the end, when Javier is talking to Jesus, there is a scene where Jesus positions his horse, and the horse seems have tilted downward in a very bizarre and awkward position, with neither of its fore legs or hind legs bent. * When Javier tries to rescue Kate in the truck, the door is open, but in the next shot, the door is closed. Deleted Sequences *Joan or Clint would appear in this episode depending on who died in the previous one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_IAofFJrm4 **If Joan is to survive in "Thicker Than Water", she would appear, and the player would decide her fate: Execute her, exile her from Richmond, or let her stay. **If Clint survived the previous episode, he would come to suggest about keeping the stolen supplies from the raided communities. If he is dead, Eleanor will suggest about not keeping them instead. * According to animation and sound files, there would be a Clementine flashback from Season 1 where the first day of the apocalypse began. References Category:Season 3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season Finales